1. Related Application
A related application is entitled "POWER LINE WAVEFORM MEASUREMENT SYSTEM", Ser. No. 316,936, filed Feb. 28, 1989, the same date as the present application by Andrew McCartney et al. and assigned to the same assignee.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signal measurement systems, and more particularly to a line noise signal measurement and recording system utilizing analog compression circuitry with digital linearity correction.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements have been used for measuring impulse and transient disturbances appearing on power lines and recording the collected information. Disadvantages of known arrangements generally include the complexity and the resulting expense of the circuitry utilized. Further the recorded information provided by many known arrangements results in an extremely extensive amount of data that is difficult to analyze.
It is desirable to provide a signal measurement and recording system capable of simply and effectively measuring noise and transient disturbances signals on AC power lines or other lines and reporting the measured signals.